A Different Light
by nevillesdashizz
Summary: Remus/Sirius/Other. Disturbing content. A spin on things. M for a reason.


**WARNING: This probably isn't going to turn out how you think it will! Explicit, incestuous content! You've been warned! Don't hate me?

* * *

**

Remus shivered uncontrollably. His teeth clenched tight against the jittery, nervous energy surging through him as he concentrated on controlling himself. It was with a desperate last flailing that he realized he would not be able to do so and gave in finally. _Finally._

His slender hands rose up and wound into his pursuer's long and fine hair. The other male gasped as his hair was tugged and his lower lip bitten. His lips furled into a cocky smirk and he in turn wound his hand in Remus's sandy hair. Abruptly, he pulled Remus's head back and buried his face in Remus's neck. The other man licked the throbbing life line of Remus's throat and the werewolf made a strangled noise. His pursuer planted a kiss on his earlobe and pulled back enough to look Remus directly in the eye.

"You like to bite, pup?" he growled lowly into his ear and Remus nearly came right then. Instead, he stiffened and looked into the other male's eyes hotly. "What if I do, Pads?" Sirius, or Padfoot, finally gave his friend a genuine smile that spread from ear to ear. "I'll bet you do," he murmured and kissed Remus softly on the lips this time.

That was the end of softly. Remus, disconcerted by the uncharacteristic sweetness of Sirius, locked lips with him feverishly. He invaded the man's mouth to taste and memorize every inch of it. The werewolf had no idea what to think of this and he didn't want to think.

So he didn't.

Sirius's kiss burned him with its intensity and he gasped as he was pressed back against the wall. Sirius was the one dominating again and Remus let himself be crushed happily. He gripped Sirius's narrow shoulders for dear life and let himself enjoy the ride. Padfoot did not fail to notice and smiled against Remus's jaw line, pressing kisses to it here and there. He pressed wet kisses against Remus's collarbone and reveled in the way Remus gripped him back.

Remus almost whimpered when not long after Sirius tore himself from his neck. Sirius did nothing but smile and stand over him, seeing as Remus was so collapsed against the wall. His knees were barely holding him up. Sirius looked him up and down and Remus suddenly understood what it was to be a girl Sirius pursued. _Interesting_, he thought distractedly and barely noticed as Sirius inched towards him.

His hips connected with Remus's and Remus's knees really did give out. Only Sirius's weight against him was holding him up and he felt absolutely lightheaded. What was wrong with him? No one was supposed to make him feel this way again. It was a different pain but he still felt a burning shame when he let himself think about it.

The only person that had ever made him feel this way was his mother. She was a very quite, broken thing. He didn't know how she lived when he was away. She'd led such a hard life that Remus almost didn't blame her for being such a sad, pitiful thing. The keyword being almost. She had lost a husband but he'd missed a Father. The two were distinctly different and he always felt extreme bitterness when he considered what his mother failed to do for him. She failed at raising him, choosing instead to drown herself in alcohol every conscious waking moment she had.

_Which were few and far between, at least,_ he thought distantly and barely even noticed when Sirius began to unbutton his shirt. When he did look down, it was his mother's hands he saw smoothing over his bare stomach. She had her moments of "clarity" and those were worse. They were the times she needed _something_ and he was the only one there to give it to her. He flashed back to the one of the times as Sirius shrugged him out button up.

_'It was another one of _those_ nights. Her eyes were bright and clear, desperate and needy. Tears swam down her cheeks as she drew her son's shirt over his head and dropped it. Remus was a sickly stick of a boy, a young man, with ribs poking out everywhere and yet she eyed him unashamedly. She'd pull his face to her and kiss him on the mouth, all wet, and start to cry, 'You look just like your father.' And when the other things happened, when she had her hands down his trousers, she would pant into his ear, 'John, John...!' It made him burn with shame when his mouth gaped open and his cock throbbed in her hand. He always hated himself when he would let her kiss him again on the mouth as he came. She would delve her tongue deep into his mouth and pillage it as he shuddered and came creamy white sperm into her hand. _

_Afterwards, she almost always licked it off...'_

"Remus?"

Remus jerked himself back to the moment at hand. Sirius's eyes were wide with concern and worry and Remus blushed furiously. Averting his eyes, he told Sirius, "Sorry, mate... I went off to a special place." He managed a small, embarrassed smile and this made Sirius chuckle. So his friend was okay, after all. Remus was just glad that he'd pulled it off.


End file.
